Obsession
by Cozy Shadow
Summary: For a split moment, what did Samuel Drake think when he pushed his little brother off the cliff to take the bullet? After everything, wouldn't seeing Nathan fall to his possible death be enough to make him realize a lost treasure wasn't worth their lives?


**Uncharted © Naughty Dogs**

* * *

 _This story is set after Rafe exposes Sam's lie. I wondered what it would be like in Sam's point of view during the situation after Nathan falls from the cliffside. I wanted to practice writing to this series before writing a full story for it._

 _Highly recommend the video on YouTube called, 'Uncharted 4 Song_ **I** _Just Don't Look Down (The Chainsmokers – Don't Let Me Down Parody),' by Nerd Out!_ _ **I'm not advertising for this channel – I just really enjoy this song and think it's very powerful while also brilliantly expressing the meaning of the game.**_

 _Enjoy! I apologize in advance for mistakes! And this one-shot did not turn out the way I thought it would. XD Or wanted to, for that matter, so I apologize again in advance for that!_

* * *

 **One-Shot:**

 **Obsession**

He managed to wrap his arm in the cloth, but the bleeding hadn't dwindled any. His shoulder still slightly stung from the shot - the shot that was meant for his younger brother.

Samuel Drake exhaled heavily through his nose as he kept his jaw clenched. Rafe was speaking with Nadine while more Shoreline soldiers appeared. One was currently holding a gun towards Sam in warning. Another was standing close by.

 _Damn it…_

The scene replayed in his head.

Rafe exposed his lie. Nadine warned Rafe to finish the reunion of sorts. Rafe pointed the gun towards Sam.

 _I was ready to take that bullet. Or cause a distraction long enough for Nathan to get away._

But his younger brother, despite having just been tricked, had tried to keep them both alive. In the process, Rafe had turned his gun towards Nate, and a sudden instinct rushed towards Sam.

It wasn't hard to take a bullet for Nathan.

Sam would do it in a heartbeat, but what hurt more was that he was the one to push his brother off the cliff in order to take the bullet.

His shoulder still stung.

 _My heart's never been more in my throat throughout my entire life…Goddamnit. Nathan, please be alright._

They had pulled through some tough shit, but the moment Nathan's head hit the rock was the moment Sam's hope sunk. The thought of his brother dead somewhere in the godforsaken jungle…Left him wondering if the treasure was worth it all.

 _It's just around the corner._ Sam leaned against a crate as Rafe argued with a Shoreline mercenary. Nadine watched as she rolled her eyes. _The treasure is practically in reach. Besides…Nate would want this, right? Of course. We're finishing our mother's work._

The night he and Nate had broken into Evelyn's house for their mother's journals replayed in his head. He could recall the sense of adventure while snooping around the large house. Then the fear when Evelyn had appeared.

He hadn't known her name then, but Nathan mentioned it a few days after the situation. It cut deep with Nathan to leave the old woman, but there was nothing they could have done. Even then, though, Sam was ready to take the bullet.

It occurred to Sam that any situation he stood in front of Nate was because of him. It was his fault Nate was in that old lady's house. He had brought Nathan into that situation. Now this…

 _I swear…if he's dead, I'm going to kill Rafe._

But something within Samuel told him that Nate was still alive. But the rock and the fall…it still caused some shock to Sam. That or it was his body's response to the bullet graze.

"North side of the island," he heard Rafe telling Nadine. "Some place called New Devon."

 _Rafe still doesn't deserve it._

Sam glared at his ex-partner.

He had spent those two years taking his time and gathering everything Rafe had on Henry Avery's treasure. Nathan couldn't be too angry with that…But then there was the whole Hector Alcazar situation.

 _It was the only way Nathan would join in on the adventure. Learning he was working in a marine salvage operation and not treasure hunting was a clear indication that it would take some great measures to get him on the hunt. My life was the greatest measure I could think of that Nathan would go for._

The trick had worked.

He felt bad for lying to his little brother, but Nathan wouldn't have joined him any other way. He just knew it. So he played along with the lie the entire time, reminding himself that he'd been in prison for fifteen years instead of the actual thirteen.

"Samuel."

Dark eyes looked up at Rafe. He stood from his leaning post. His arm held his bloodied shoulder.

"It's good to have you back," Rafe spoke although they both knew what would go down. As soon as the treasure was found, Sam was no longer going to be needed. "Shall we get going?"

Sam glanced back in the direction of the cliffside. They weren't that far away from it.

 _Maybe Nathan survived the fall. Maybe I could get a distraction and run back. Jump off the cliff myself._

A strong part of him wanted to make sure his brother was okay. But the moment the gun was held to his head, Samuel knew better. He broke from his trance and stared at Rafe with a mischievous look in his eyes.

He had to keep the façade up.

Nathan had to stay alive.

"After you, Rafe."

* * *

The heavily armored truck bumped along the terrain. The longer it took to reach New Devon, the more Samuel got uneasy.

Rafe stood nearby, speaking to Nadine in hushed tones. Sam thought he heard his name in the conversation, but he couldn't be sure. His thoughts were too wrapped up on Nathan. The chance of surviving that fall had to be slim to none…

 _He didn't make it…_

Sam noticed the cloth around his shoulder was bloodied, but didn't bother. His mind was having a hard time accepting the inevitable truth. Whatever hope he had was completely gone. The only thing he felt was the dull throbbing of his wound.

Nathan dropped from the cliff and now he was lying, probably unconscious, in the jungle by himself. No one was there to help him. A hit like that could kill a man.

 _And it's because of me…I pushed him to take the bullet. If I could have grabbed him in time, then he'd still be alive._

The thought that Nathan had survived was long gone.

His little brother was dead, most likely, and it was because of him. Because of everything Samuel put Nathan through, Nathan was gone.

Still, for some reason, a small little inkling said otherwise. A small flash of hope sparked in Sam as they reached New Devon.

And it was because he overheard Rafe and Nadine talking.

"Is he flying to the north?"

"No. He's just circling the island."

"He'll be looking for Nate," Rafe chuckled menacingly. "By the time Victor Sullivan finds Nate, we'll have the treasure all to ourselves."

Sam perked up. _Victor. He's here. Maybe that means Nate's wife is here too. What was her name? Elena. That's it. Maybe they can rescue Nate in time – get him some help._

With that spark of hope now igniting even bigger, Samuel stood. The truck came to a stop, and a mercenary held a gun tightly as he motioned Sam out of the truck. The door opened and Samuel headed out first, seeing the large house tower over them.

 _Henry Avery's house…Just the thought of him actually being here all those years ago – it's amazing._

There was still hope for the both of them. With the new found strength, Sam watched Nadine boss her men around while Rafe motioned to the front door and raised an eyebrow at Sam. Rafe motioned again with his gun.

"C'mon, Samuel."

A gun pressed against his back.

 _Victor will find Nate. And I'll find the treasure – I've just got to get free from these assholes._

With the hopeful thought that his brother was still alive and being rescued, if not rescued already, another feeling rushed through Sam. A familiar feeling that had been with him all along, even throughout prison and the two years with Rafe, started to consume Samuel Drake again.

Obsession.


End file.
